Someone doesn't smile
by Zm93
Summary: Interactions of various people in Academy City with a mysteriously dressed stranger
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another night,another experiment and task of clean-up ensued.

Blood splattered on the floor,a pale white haired boy looked looked on with apathy as another Misaka clone he didn't bother remember her serial number is carried away as a corpse by other Misaka's with same expressionless faces.

"The experiment has been a success,says Misaka while requesting Accelerator to leave to allow for the clean up"

The white haired boy,called Accelerator snorted while walking away.

He stopped after taking a few steps.

"By the way,any idea about the clone who never showed up for the experiment.

Those scientists still don't tell me shit.

Did they screw up or something"

He asked without turning his head,not really expecting an answer.

"Misaka is forbidden to share information about it without authorization,says Misaka while offering her apologies"

A clone said after a moment.

"Hmph,figures"Accelerator said in response "All of you will be dead one will care about a guinea pig going missing"

He continued walking,hoped for this experiment to make him the first level 6 esper to complete quickly as he was getting bored of wasting these low level clones who were willing to get themselves slaughtered just because scientists programmed them to.

* * *

Ruiko Saten is cornered in an alleyway by a group of thugs.

She was running late and was past curfew so she took a shortcut but turned out to be a big mistake.

"It's pretty bold of you girly.

Coming to a place like this all alone at night.

Let's have a little fun"

He gave a twisted grin and the others hooted and catcalled.

The poor girl curled herself up in fear and closed her eyes.

'Someone...save me'

Suddenly she heard screams and groans followed by sounds as if bodies hit the pavement.

She slowly and nervously opened her eyes which widened on the sight in front of her.

Someone in a large dark dress and hat with gold disks stretches out her arms and golden strings attached by one end to her hands seemingly floating in the air and glowing in the darkness.

She looked around and saw the street thugs lying on the ground,unmoving.

"They are just unconscious"the mysterious cloaked person said in a monotone voice.

"I couldn't let them harm an innocent"

While Saten was grateful,the strangers monotone voice was unnerving.

The strangely dressed person returned the golden strings in her hand and turned around.

"Are you alright?"

Saten took a good look of her face.

She seemed like a middle schooler with shoulder length chestnut brown hair but what was most peculiar was that her face was completely expressionless.

"W..who are you?"Saten chose her words carefully.

The stranger stayed quiet for a moment before saying

"You should forget everything you have seen here"

Saten looked away to process everything that was happening but when she looked back the stranger had disappeared without a trace.

"Hey wait!"Saten said but the alley was desolate save for the unconscious thugs.

"I better get out of here before they wake up"she muttered and ran towards her dorms.

But being a urban legend buff that she was,Saten was determined to learn more about her mysterious saviour.

 **A/N : It is before Saten meets the level 5 Railgun.**

 **Crossover of sorts with Boogirpop wa warawanai.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruiko Saten arrived at the rooftop of her school and found the person she was looking for.

"There you are!"she said while trying to catch her breath.

The said person was the one in black dress who turned to look at her.

"Hello"the stranger said"you are the girl whom I met a few nights ago."

Her face was still expressionless but Saten wasn't focused on that.

She stared hard at her and stepped forward

"You're Misaka-san right?We hung out together yesterday"

She looked at her as if processing what she said.

"This body I am residing in right now belongs to Misaka.

But I am not aware of her activities or whether she visited anyone yesterday"

Saten was puzzled by her strange wording

"Aren't you Mikoto Misaka,level 5 Railgun?"

She stared at the person asking this question,taking a moment to formulate a reply.

"I have no knowledge of Misaka meeting someone yesterday.

She hardly seems to go out of her room at all.

That's from what I can gather since we don't share memories."

"Share memories?"Saten didn't know where she was getting at.

"I suppose you can consider me an alternate identity."

Then she narrowed her left eye slightly and crooked left corner of her lips upwards.

Saten at first thought she was being smug but realised that it seemed more like an awkward attempt to smile.

"You can call me Boogiepop.

Nice to meet you"


End file.
